Generally, a vehicle refers to a machine that travels using a power generator as a power source, and carries people or loads or performs various operations. Vehicles can be classified according to types of power generator. Vehicles can be classified into a gasoline vehicle using a gasoline engine as the power generator, a diesel vehicle using a diesel engine as a power generator, a liquefied petroleum gas (LPG) vehicle using liquefied petroleum gas as a fuel, a gas turbine vehicle using a gas turbine as the power generator, and an electric vehicle (EV) employing a motor as a power generator and uses electricity charged in a battery.
Vehicles using fossil fuels such as gasoline, diesel and LPG cause environmental problems due to exhaust gas, exhausting the petroleum resource. Accordingly, an electric vehicle that moves using electricity as power has emerged as an alternative to vehicles using fossil fuels.
An electric vehicle uses a drive motor which is driven by electricity supplied from a battery, and accordingly does not emit carbon dioxide gas. Therefore, it has come into the spotlight as an eco-friendly vehicle. Recently, development of electric vehicles has been spurred by soaring oil price and tightened emission regulations, and the market scale of electric vehicles has been rapidly increasing.
However, to exhibit high efficiency, the electric vehicle needs to be lightweight and compact. Accordingly, a method of efficiently cooling the interior of a compact battery which is demanded.